


We’re Not So Different

by CassieRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amused Albus Dumbledore, Boys In Love, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone's in Saturday school, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is a Tease, Harry and the gang get up into some mischief trouble, Hogwarts is a Secondary School, House Teams, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), Luna is Luna, M/M, Mischief, Out of Character, Pining Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape is going to hate covering weekend saturday school, Stuck in the Library, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: What happens when five different teens from completely different worlds of status are trapped for one entire day in detention at Hogwarts? Maybe they aren’t as different as they think.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	We’re Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts).



> Greetings, everyone.
> 
> I’ve returned with a revised/rewritten version of this infused crossover Harry Potter take on one of my favorite 80s film cult classic. I wasn’t sure if this has ever been done before in the Harry Potter Fandom of Fan Fiction before, so I thought I’d give it a shot. I hope anyone who’s a fan of both ‘The Breakfast Club’ and Harry Potter will enjoy reading this.  
> I wrote this a very long time ago, in the early 2000s when I had once posted online briefly until it was lost during a time when it had used to be posted on FanFiction Net had that site crash and authors stories due to that incident had lost some of their stories having them accidentally removed-purged from the site in either 2007 or 2008 I believe. I decided years later, presently now to rewrite-revise this story and post it after finding it in my story files. 
> 
> I would like to thank all of my wonderful Beta-Readers over time who have helped me with this story by proof-reading it, giving me advice, Thank you all my proof-readers/beta-readers of the past and present.
> 
> I hope that everyone will enjoy reading.

* * *

**Prologue:** Addressing the Professor and First Sighting

* * *

**\- - _Saturday, February 23_ _rd_ _, 1997; Hogwarts Secondary School - -_**

_ Dear Professor Snape…The five of us sat down today to discuss why we're all here.  _

_ We’ve all accepted the fact that we had to sacrifice one day of freedom out of our weekend having to attend an all-day Saturday in school campus detention to pay for whatever supposed crime we’ve all committed individually.  _

_ We can accept we had to be punished for each crime. _

_ However, we all have taken a side of complete agreement that you’re out of your bloody mind for making us each write this stupid essay to tell you exactly, ‘Who do we think we are’.  _

_ What are you? Mad?! Everyone, one of us especially since I know that you don’t care about what we think, you greasy old slimeball of a git. _

_ Believe me when I say that we’re not as ignorant or complete slow-minded dunderheads as you assume we are. _

_ (Also please do not think that I give a rat’s arse if I’m being a smartass-cheeky brat because I enjoy ticking you off, old man.) _

_ You, as the absorbed brunette, have put it like the rest of the pathetic excuses for professors in this school, all see us the same as you want to see us as…just in the simplest terms of being stereotyped words written in mere definitions in dictionaries.  _

_ To you all we are just the brainy nerd, the all the way talented jock, the loony bin nut job, a perfectionist little princess diva, and a troublemaker punk that’s going to end up nowhere. _

_ Am I right?  _

_ After all, that’s the way we all saw one another when we first locked eyes with each other when we met at seven o’clock this morning. _

_ Who would have known we were mistaken…It all started in detention in Ms. Prince’s Library… _

* * *

The hands of time had taken over as it turned back the hours as the memories of the letter’s author and his four fellow companions ended up there. It went back to the beginning of that very morning. The weather was cold with a light breeze blowing while the grounds were covered in white snow on that first weekend of winter. The snow was everywhere at the academy known as Hogwarts Secondary School. It was one of the most prestigious and top public secondary schools within the areas of Scotland. The school grounds and the castle itself were marvelous and a beautiful sight to behold.

It was filled with such wondrous things within its buildings full of many towers and turrets. Around the grounds and school was a forested area located adjacent to the lake that was of the highlands of Scotland. However, nearby in the area, there was the local town of Hogsmeade where the civilians of the small yet large population lived. Many students of different cultures attended the school so the campus grounds were always filled with many unique, original, and normal personalities of youths and teens. No students from the ages of eleven to seventeen of adolescents and teenagers were seen about that weekend because it was their last weekend on holiday before the new term of the school year started. 

That…was not the case though for a select few who didn’t get to enjoy their final holiday out of school. Parked in the school’s parking lot, inside a very nice red Ferrari, a sixteen-year-old girl was having a very brief and serious conversation with her father. She didn’t seem the least bit thrilled at being in the car lot as her brown eyes held a furious and whining look to them.

“I still can’t believe when I could be spending my time enjoying the day out at the Cinema with Viktor that you couldn’t get me out of this situation…it’s completely absurd and horrid Daddy!”

“Oh come on, darling, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad! Does it look like I am happy about being here on a Saturday? A Saturday! It isn’t like I’m an inadequate half-wit or anything like the juvenile troubled idiots in this school, really!”

“Princess, please don’t shout at me like that. It isn’t becoming or proper for a young lady your age to speak in that manner. Remember, your mother and I taught you manners. We’ll make it up to you, we promise. Viktor’s still going to be here visiting for the rest of the weekend until he has to leave on Monday to return to the Durmstrang Institute, so you two will have plenty of time together. How does skipping the first day back Monday for an ‘excused’ absence sound to you? Perhaps you could make it a day of shopping with Viktor and some of your little friends?” her father suggested to her as he smiled while she kept silent to think it over.

“I suppose that sounds fair and a decent bargain for me to have to deal with this unpleasant day. Maybe…Viktor wouldn’t mind if before we go see that one movie at the cinema if we could check out that one shoe store in London where I always wanted to get that one pair of heels. But I still despise the Headmaster for doing this to me…letting that stupid Professor Greased Bucket give me detention two days before the school session is back. It’ll ruin my reputation if anyone, especially my friends, finds out”, she replied in a bit of disgust.

“See. that’s the spirit, now run along, Mione honey because I have to be getting to the office for that meeting I have. Your mother will be thrilled about us hopefully getting in those new sets of molding tools to construct braces better. Ah, nothing like the busy life of dentists, as they say. Also remember who you are, Princess, you aren’t like any of those children in that situation and you are not inadequate. Have a good day,” her father said, trying to bring her spirits up as she got out of the car while rolling her eyes in annoyance while he drove off.

The annoyed brunette then adjusted her coat and took hold of her things, walking up to the school’s front steps of the main entrance doors. She didn’t pay any mind of attention to the other two cars that were parked in the parking lot that she happened to pass by.

In those said cars, two other teenagers were dealing with their own sets of conversations privately with their parents.

* * *

Inside the first car on the left side of the street, a boy with ginger red hair sat laid back in the backseat of the car with his little sister. The expression on his freckled face showed complete annoyance and irritation as his mother sitting in the driver’s seat of the car was nagging at him again. 

“Well, Ronald, is this the first or the last time we are going to have to go through this? Well. young man? Is it?” the mother questioned as she eyed her son with a stern and serious manner. 

“No, Mum…the last.” He mumbled, slowly looking up from his gaze on his old worn-out hand-me-down sneakers.

“Well then, I suggest that you get up and get out of this car and start moving yourself into that school now. Your father and I expect you to use the time for your advantage there. Don’t goof off or do anything stupid like your twin brothers have, please, because I’ve had enough heart attacks about the times they’ve been here on weekend detentions.” His mother started on him, sighing.

“Mum, just give it a rest. We’re not supposed to study our lessons and don’t do anything education there. We just have to sit there and do absolutely nothing. It’s their way of mentally punishing us like animals in a zoo. And for the record Fred and George’s pranks and stunts weren’t that bad when they went here…Snape deserved it.” He grumbled, interrupting her; it was a loss of cause because she’d just ignore him.

“I expect you to figure out a way to study then or use your time wisely. Please, Ronald.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he drawled, shaking his head as his younger sister stared at him with complete pity in her eyes. 

“Well then, get moving. Scoot! I need to take Ginny to her ballet class!” she barked as he sighed once more and got out of the car with his school book bag and started off toward the while not glancing to the car next to his mother’s that held another teenage boy dressed in an official football/soccer jersey that had many athletic and scholarly patches sewn of honor on it.

* * *

The dark-haired boy wearing the jersey was having a brief conversation with his father about his situation that morning. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you being in this situation, getting in trouble is normal. son. Believe me, I’ve had my shares of messing up and screwing up when I was your age. Your godfather, Sirius, and the rest of our friends in the Marauders and I did our share of messing around doing the same things you pulled with your mates before. But the only thing different is that you ended up getting caught while I never did, understand?”

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right, Dad. You’ve told me this story a thousand times about how you, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Peter never got caught. Mum already told me this as well, alright?” the teen spat sarcastically as he had heard the same stories from his father so many times in his life already.

“Do you want to miss any practices or matches this semester or in the spring? Do you want to blow up the only chance you have at getting a shot this last term? Listen to me and listen up good, Harry, knock off the smart lip because no university is going to give a once and a lifetime scholarship to any disciplinary case that’s a trouble maker. Understand?” his father snapped, giving him a hard serious glance.

Harry didn’t say anything, just glared back at him while giving him only a nod and then stepped out of the car, slamming the car door closed before his father took off.

* * *

On the other side of the parking lot, a boy was walking toward the castle while dressed in clothes that appeared to be improper and completely thrift stores looking for a boy with a face that looked clean-cut as his face did. A pair of dark shaded sunglasses were covering his grey, cold eyes. His mind was off wandering until without warning, a car came out of nowhere as he quickly jumped further to the sidewalk when the car slammed on its breaks with a loud screech like a banshee. The pale blonde eyed the passenger door of the old brown 1970s Daff 66 Super Luxe that looked to have seen better days, as a girl with dirty blonde hair with what appeared to be radish earrings dangling from underneath her hair locks, dressed in a color arrangement of odd ended clothes worn underneath a large black coat came out of the door as it opened. He noticed she was carrying what seemed to be a few thin books and unknown reading material while some strange things were sticking out of her book bag.

Her eyes, as he carefully noticed, were covered by her messy hair as she turned to look at the car as it took off leaving the parking lot quickly. The girl at first went ahead, moving quickly in pace for a bit until she suddenly stopped and turned around to stare at the boy quietly smiling softly. He didn’t meet her smile but just nodded in acknowledgment to her as she joined him in walking slowly heading to the entrance doors of the school.

It was the start of things to come.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it a revised, rewritten version of the first prologue chapter to this story. It had taken me a long time in between taking quite a hiatus from writing fanfiction due to personal things happening in my life to consider writing again. However, I am glad that I did want to continue this and other chapter stories of mine when inspiration hit me to begin writing fanfiction again. I can’t wait to hear what you all think of this first chapter. I’ll be working on the next chapters to continue this story, so until then…remember readers…
> 
> Please review kindly, constructive criticisms are always appreciated, while negative criticism, negative comments/reviews, or flame reviews will be completely laughed or giggled at, and ultimately ignored or deleted/removed.


End file.
